clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
List of clone trooper units
This page contains all of the units clone troopers were known to exist (221 total). List by Alphabetical Order #101st Regiment #104th Battalion #127th Gunship Wing #14th Infantry #18th Battalion #182nd Legion #187th Legion #203rd Division #212th Attack Battalion #224th #23rd defense battaliln #22nd Air Combat Wing #2nd Airborne Company #2nd Platoon #313th Legion #322nd #322nd (non-canon) #327th Star Corps #32nd Air Combat Wing #332nd #35th Infantry #38th Armored Division #416th Star Corps #41st Elite Corps #442nd Siege Battalion #44th Special Operations Division #45th Battalion #501st Legion #55th Mechanized Brigade #5th Fleet Security #7th Aleena Reconnaissance Regiment #7th Legion #my dick fell of pack #7th Sky Corps #85th Infantry #91st Reconnaissance Corps #95th #9th Assault Corps #10th Armored #"A" Squad #Aiwha Squad #Aiwha-3 Squad #Alpha-2 Squad #Alpha Company #Alpha Flight #Alpha Squad #Aquila Squad #Arca Company #Arrow Squadron #Aurek Squad #Aurek Team #Azure Defense Fleet #Bacta Company #Bacta Team #Banks' Squad #Bantha Squad #Beta Company #Blue Group #Blue Squad #Blue Squadron #Bravo Squad (Battle of Christophsis) #Bravo Squadron (Battle of Sivvi) #Bravo Squad (clone cadets) #Bravo Squad (clone commandos) #Breakout Squad #Bull's Eye Squadron #Calm Tree #Cascade Company #Casevac Team #Clone Force 99 #Clone Intelligence #Clone Youth Brigade #Coruscant Defense Fleet #Coruscant Guard #Coruscant Home Fleet #CT-5 #Decoy Squad Five #Delta Squad #Devil Dogs #Diplomatic Escort Group #Doom's Unit #Eighteenth Army, Seswenna Sector #Eighth Army, Ord Mantell Sector #Eleventh Army, Gordian Reach Sector #Epsilon Company #Excelsior Company #Fifteenth Army, Sarin Sector #Fifth Deep Core Army #Fifth Fleet (Ai-Ari Kuldi) #Fifth Fleet (Open Circle Fleet) #Fil's Squad #First Army, Coruscant Sector #Fourteenth Army, Tolonda Sector #Fourth Battalion #Fourth Fleet #Fourth Outer Rim Army #Foxtrot Group #Galaar Squad #Galactic Marines #Gamble Squadron #Gamma Company #Gamma Squad #Ghost Company #Ghost Squadron #Gold Squadron #Grand Army of the Republic #Green Company #Green Squadron #Gregor's Squad #Grey Squad #Group Two #Hammer Squadron #Hawkbat Battalion #High Orbit Precision Entry Squad #Home Fleet Strike Group Five #Homeworld Security Command #Horn Company #Hunter Squadron #Hyperion Squad #Improcco Company #Ion Team #Jet's Unit #K Company #Kamino Security Team #Keeli's company #Kilo Squad #Lambda Squad #Laser Company #Law's Squad #Light Brigade Division #Lightning Squadron #Manka Squad #Mud-Jumpers #Naast Squad #Nineteenth Army, Javin Sector #Ninth Army, Relgim Sector #Ninth Fleet #Omega Squad #Open Circle Fleet #Orar Squad #Ord Cestus Squad #Parjai Squad #Prudii Squad #Rancor Battalion #Razor Squadron #Red Group #Red Squadron #Republic Mobile Surgical Unit 1 #Republic Mobile Surgical Unit 3 #Republic Mobile Surgical Unit 5 #Republic Mobile Surgical Unit 6 #Republic Mobile Surgical Unit 7 #Republic Mobile Surgical Unit 9 #Republic Mobile Surgical Unit 12 #Republic Mobile Surgical Unit 14 #Republic Navy #Republic Starfighter Corps #Sarge's first squad #Sarlacc Battalion A #Sarlacc Battalion B #Sarlacc Brigade #Second Army, Corellian Sector #Sev's Unit #Seventeenth Army, Dustig Sector #Seventh Army, Immalia Sector #Seventh Fleet #Shadow Squadron #Sixteenth Army, Pallis Sector #Sixth Negative Regions #Slick's platoon #Snow Wolves #Special Operations Brigade #Squad Four #Squad One #Squad Seven #Squad Seven (Starfighters) #Squad Six #Squad Three #Squad Two #Strike Force Cularin #Sullustan task force #Systems Army Alpha #Systems Army Delta #Talon Squad #Tango Company #Tenth Army, Quelii Sector #Teroch Squad #The Muunilinst 10 #Theta Squad #Theta Squadron #Third Battalion #Third Legion #Third Mid Rim Army #Third Systems Army #Thirteenth Army, Trans-Nebula Sector #Torrent Company #Tracker Squadron #Triton Squad #Twelfth Army, Maldrood Sector #Twentieth Army, Tapani Sector #Unidentified clone trooper company 1 (35th Infantry) (contains platoons 1 - 4) #Unidentified clone trooper company 2 (35th Infantry) (contains platoons 5 - 8) #Unidentified clone trooper platoon 1 (35th Infantry) #Unidentified clone trooper platoon 2 (35th Infantry) #Unidentified clone trooper platoon 3 (35th Infantry) #Unidentified clone trooper platoon 4 (35th Infantry) #Unidentified clone trooper platoon 5 (35th Infantry) #Unidentified clone trooper platoon 6 (35th Infantry) #Unidentified clone trooper platoon 7 (35th Infantry) #Unidentified clone trooper platoon 8 (35th Infantry) #Unidentified clone trooper platoon (commando cross-training) #Unidentified clone trooper squad (35th Infantry) (in either Third or Fourth Battalion) #Veshok Squad #Vevut Squad #Vornskr Company #Waterfall Company #White Squad #Wildfire #Wolfpack #Yayax Squad #Yellow Squadron #Zero Five Commando Category:Unit Category:Lists